Cinnamon
|imagebg = #FFFFFF }} is a young Reploid from Mega Man X: Command Mission built personally by Professor Gaudile. One of her main functions is the restoration and repair of her fellow Reploids, and thus was built with an angelic nurse-like appearance. Cinnamon's personality is very reserved, and she is quite naive, treating Marino, a thief who was there to abduct her in Gaudile Laboratory, like a potential friend, and even healing her after she was attacked by Dr. Psyche's Preon guards. She joins X's party willingly later on, rather than stay with Professor Gaudille, inspiring him to join the Resistance command team as well in a scientific capacity. Personality Cinnamon's personality is best described as cute. She is polite as well, very kind, and has a tendency to have her curiosity get the best of her. She can seem a bit naive as well, as demonstrated by her encounter with Marino, though this could be the result of being a relatively young Reploid, a recent creation. Traits and powers Cinnamon actually holds Professor Gaudile's most sought-after creation, the Force Metal Generator, inside of her. This item goes on to become very important in the game, capable of fusing countless recipes of several Force Metal alloys together in order to create stronger alloys to increase party members' statistics and capabilities. Her Action Trigger, Angelic Aide, heals herself and her teammates while she floats in mid-air with the flapping assistance of her winged phoenix-shaped liquid-metal blonde hair. In her Iron Maiden Hyper Mode, her attire changes from that of a nurse to that of a dark maid, indicating her increase in strength. Gaudile is always overprotective about Cinnamon, most likely because of the fact that he created her, and thus she is like a "daughter" to him. This is augmented due to the Generator inside her, as he does not want something with such vast capabilities falling into the wrong hands. Gameplay Cinnamon is a very defensive character, with natural resistance to all Elemental Attacks and naturally high Erosion capacity. However, her LE is very low when she is recruited, likely in an attempt to make up for her superior defensive stats, and players looking to use her as quickly as possible should take her through a few battles in the Gaudile Lab before attempting the next area so as to bring her Level closer to up to speed. She is also the only character that can use either of the Supra Force Metal fragments at lower levels without incurring Erosion penalties thanks to her naturally high capacity. Her damage output is not as reliable, but is just high enough to make using her as an offensive character possible. Her Action Trigger is arguably the second or third most useful in the game as it is much easier than it seems and can get the party out of a pinch without using up any Sub Tank Energy or healing items. Her Hyper Mode, Iron Maiden, further increases her already good defensive capabilities while giving her more viable offensive powers, making it a decent choice for increase. Overall, Cinnamon is arguably the best character in the game outside of X and Zero thanks to her primarily supportive role in-battle, making her an easy switch-in for players looking to trade Axl off of their primary party. Weaponry Cinnamon's method of offense against opponents is by slapping opponents with her gloves, which can be replaced by other sorts of devices such as an injection to infect enemies with a virus, or various other implements. Cinnamon's weapons: *'Angel's Hand:' Cinnamon's starting weapon, a pair of gloves that she uses to Slap opponents. Archangel and Divine Hand are stronger versions of this weapon. *'Metal Boxer:' Boxing gloves that Cinnamon uses to attack with One-Two Punch. Full Metal Boxer is a stronger version of this weapon. *'Injector:' Two injection-shaped arms that Cinnamon uses to attack with Injected Poison, being able to cause virus status. *'Drill Arm:' Two arms with drills that can reduce the target's armor with Armor Peeler. *'Melting Arm:' Has the same appearance of Drill Arm, but attacks with Barrier Smasher instead, reducing the target's shield. *'Head Hammer:' Two hammer arms that may cause Berserk status with the attack Brain Shaker. *'0 Effecter:' A arm with a green sphere. It can nullify the target's assist effects with Eraser Hand. *'Kitty Gloves:' Cinnamon's strongest weapon, large kitty-shaped gloves that she uses to attack with the 5-hit combo Deadly Scratch, each hit being able to reduce the abilities of the target (-5% Power, Armor, Shield and Speed). In the original Japanese version, the Power of this weapon is 66. In the International version, this was changed to 16 due to balancing reasons. Gallery Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Cinnamon2.jpg|Cinnamon in Mega Man X: Command Mission. CinnamonConceptArt.jpg|Cinnamon's in-game concept art. CM_CinnamonConcept.jpg|Translated concept art from Mega Man X Official Complete Works. MMXCMCinnamon_s_Weapons.jpg|Some of Cinnamon's weapons. FMG.png|Force Metal Generator inside Cinnamon's chest. rocinnamon.jpg|Artwork of Cinnamon from Rockman Online. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon from Rockman X DiVE. Trivia *Cinnamon shares a similar design to three NPC characters, Saffron, Cumin and Jasmine. The four girls wear similar armor, with each having their own distinctive hair and skin colors, and all four are named after cooking spices. It is unknown if Saffron, Cumin and Jasmine have any relation to Cinnamon however. *Cinnamon was planned to appear as a playable character in the cancelled game Rockman Online. She was the only one of the four playable characters not to receive an "upgraded armor" design. See also *In-battle lines for Cinnamon Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Female Reploids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Reploids